Although researchers have long recognized the importance of developing and evaluating interventions, the monitoring of the implementation process, program integrity, has often been neglected in favor of evaluating program outcomes. In fact, a recent review found that less 4% of randomized control trials published in six leading psychology and psychiatry journals adequately addressed treatment integrity (Perepletchikova et al., 2007). Further, very few studies have examined the relation between program integrity and actual outcomes (Dane &Schneider, 1998) despite the belief that programs implemented with higher levels of integrity should be associated with positive effects. Better understanding what factors contribute to the quality of intervention implementation are extremely important in identifying components of interventions that are critical for success and for monitoring the feasibility and cultural sensitivity of intervention delivery. With funding from NIH the Principal Investigator has developed a school-based integrity monitoring system through a participatory action research model, whereby best-practice, empirically-based strategies were adapted by obtaining key stakeholder feedback and input. This partnership-based research effort has resulted in an integrity monitoring observation system that assesses both therapist adherence and some aspects of the quality of intervention delivery (e.g., therapist competence and participant engagement). However, the current proposal seeks to extend this research by using a series of qualitative research strategies (e.g., focus groups, semi-structured interviews) to better understand additional understudied factors that may contribute to quality intervention delivery (e.g., therapeutic alliance, the therapist's ability to address important cultural issues) within the context of two community-based violence prevention programs being conducted within urban afterschool venues. In addition, we will also preliminarily evaluate how these factors may facilitate or hinder program success. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): Developing and implementing empirically-based and culturally-responsive violence prevention programs within urban after-school settings has the potential to positively impact a number of high risk youth and families. However, researchers and community members need to collaborate on the use of novel methods for better understanding the complex mix of factors that impact the quality of intervention delivery. Results from our study will be useful in uncovering how empirically-based intervention strategies can be optimally effective when conducted in an engaging and culturally-responsive manner.